


Where Exactly Are The Erogenous Zones Of A Bus? Sakamoto Ryuji Investigates.

by NoHonkingInTheLibrary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), No beta we die like my dignity, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Out of Character Morgana (Persona Series), Out of Character Sakamoto Ryuji, Porn, Sex with a Car, does it count as bestiality if the cat is a bus at the time?, morgana in catbus form (Persona Series), mostly because I don't know canon, poorly-written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHonkingInTheLibrary/pseuds/NoHonkingInTheLibrary
Summary: Ryuji wants to fuck Morgana -- in his catbus form. Morgana agrees.
Relationships: Morgana/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Where Exactly Are The Erogenous Zones Of A Bus? Sakamoto Ryuji Investigates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



> kaerstyne asked me to write catbus morgana/anyone and gave me a list of suggested characters. I decided the human was easiest. I do not know P5, I only know what I've briefly read on Morgana and Ryuji's wiki pages and what kaerstyne has told me (thank you for answering my endless questions about canon), and I'm deeply sorry for the crimes I have committed. 
> 
> Technically, from the internet instructions on How To Fuck Cars, you should tape a stubby holder/koozie to the inside of the tailpipe so you don't accidentally skin your dick but I decided this is fic and Morgana magically does not have sharp edges on the tailpipe. in fact, just try not to think about literally any detail in this fic. yolo. also i got 3,000 words into this before i remembered that the catbus had a tail but mostly i just really wanted to be finished by that point so didn't bother going back to add it in. sorry.

Ryuji first brings it up when they’re all in Mementos, earning money to buy new armour. Akira had been complaining his wasn’t strong enough, and it only made sense for them all to get some if Akira was. Morgana, having no armour to speak of, was mostly there to make sure they didn’t all die or something. Sure, it was Mementos, but he didn’t trust them not to get into some kind of disastrous trouble. Someone had to look after them.

They’d split up, Akira claiming it would be more efficient that way, so he and Ryuji were now alone in a corridor that was previously full of shadows. They’d made quick work of them, mostly because they were early enough in Mementos that they weren’t that strong. It left them plenty of time to have entirely out of the blue conversations.

“So you know when you turned into a bus,” Ryuji began.

“Yes?” Morgana had no idea where this was going. 

“Well, when you’re a cat you experience sexual pleasure, right?”

What the fuck.

“Why are you asking?”

Ryuji looked at him, and Morgana suspected he was restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

“Can you feel sexual pleasure as a bus?”

That very much did not answer his question, but sometimes it was just easier to go with it. Presumably this would get clearer at some point.

“I’ve… never tried? I don’t spend enormous time as a bus, you know.”

“Hmm,” Ryuji said, and was silent. Morgana thought that was the end of it and thanked whatever powers were listening that this very strange conversation was over.

“Do you think,” Ryuji said, and Morgana sighed, his peace short-lived. “Do you think that we could fuck when you’re a bus?”

“What?!” Morgana wasn’t sure whether he’d heard him properly, but there were very few things that could be mistaken for.

“Do you think we could fuck when you’re a bus?” Ryuji repeated, as if that were the problem.

“ _Why_?” Morgana asked, which was really the most important question.

“Because… I want to? Have you never seen a car and thought about how good it would be to stick your dick it? To run your hand over its curves?” Ryuji was saying this as if it were a completely normal thing that all humans felt. It had been a long time since Morgana had been a human, but he didn’t think that everyone had suddenly developed an attraction to cars since he became a cat.

“No?” Morgana said, but he was seriously considering Ryuji’s proposal, as much as he wished he weren’t. The thing was that it wasn’t that easy to have a steady sex life as a cat. He certainly couldn’t have a _relationship_ with any of the female cats that roamed the city — they weren’t intelligent, thinking only of food and pack and sleep and safety. They had no higher thought processes, couldn’t think in abstraction, had no interest in a conversation unless it was about the best place to find food or a new warm spot for the pack to sleep.

Sex with no strings attached was entirely possible, but he had to find a cat in heat, and even then, after they were done she would inevitably try to hit him or scratch him, as if she hadn’t enjoyed it as much as he did. (He knew she had because after a few minutes of trying to bash him, she’d be up for another round.) Sometimes all that was just too much effort.

Male cats were out of the question entirely — his barbed dick wouldn’t fit in an arsehole even if the other cat _were_ into it, which they never were, seeing it purely as a display of dominance instead of a come-on. 

All that was to say that after a bit of thinking about it, Morgana wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea.

“What would it entail?” he said at last, dreading the moment they came to the end of this corridor and were faced with more shadows — or worse, Akira. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never had sex with a sentient car before. Usually I just fuck their tailpipe. What _are_ the erogenous zones on a bus?”

“I have no idea,” Morgana said. “It’s not like it’s ever come up before.”

They were rapidly approaching the corner. Did Morgana want this conversation to be interrupted by a fight and then never picked up again? A few minutes ago he would have said yes, but…

“So are you into it? You could meet me at my house and we can go into the Metaverse from there. Akira won’t even notice you’re gone as long as you’re back for dinner.”

“Alright,” Morgana said, trying not to sound too eager.

“Excellent,” Ryuji said and grinned at him. Morgana absolutely did not have any flutters in his stomach from that. It was fine.

* * *

They’d agreed to meet after school on Wednesday, since that was when Akira worked at the convenience store. At least he didn’t have to stress about what to wear, Morgana thought as he made his way to Ryuji’s. Not that he would be stressing even if he were human, of course — it was only Ryuji.

Ryuji opened the door quickly when Morgana meowed as loud as he could to get his attention. So quickly he might have even been waiting for him on the other side of it, which made Morgana feel… something. He was absolutely not interrogating that and never would.

It was the work of a few seconds to send them both into the Metaverse, and it wasn’t terribly long before they’d cleared a corridor of shadows in Mementos. Ryuji had suggested just doing it at the beginning of Mementos, but Morgana had terrible visions of Akira walking in on his friend fucking his cat — or even worse, Ann. He had no idea what Ann was doing or whether she might just fancy a trip. At least this way they’d have a little warning. 

Morgana became a bus, figuring that was the first step in whatever insanity was about to ensue. “What now?”

“Uh,” Ryuji said, as if he hadn’t had plenty of time to think about it. This was his idea! “I guess we can work out where it feels good for you to be touched? I don’t want it to be shit for you. Should I take my clothes off, you think?”

Morgana tried very hard not to form any opinion about that, but said, “I guess it can’t hurt?” anyway. Ryuji undressed with absolutely no grace, getting all his clothes off as quickly as possible instead of giving it any sort of eroticism. 

Ryuji stood there completely naked for a few moments before saying, “I feel kind of exposed? I think I might put them back on until, you know, closer to.”

“Fine by me,” Morgana said.

After he had less skin exposed, his shirt and underwear back on, Ryuji hesitated and then said, “So I guess with a human it starts off with kissing, but I can’t exactly kiss you as a bus. I don’t particularly want to kiss you as a cat, either, so I guess that’s off the table. I could run my hands over various parts of you and you could tell me what feels good? You could think sexy thoughts and all that while I do it.”

Morgana tried to nod and then remembered he was a bus. “Alright.”

As Ryuji began running his fingers, feather-light, against his exterior, Morgana tried to think sexy thoughts. Instead of cats, he thought about back when he was human — the feeling of kissing someone, their hands tangled in his hair; kisses down his neck, his chest; making someone gasp by doing something just right and then doing it again; the wet heat of— 

Ryuji touched his front left wheel well, and Morgana felt like his engine had sparked. “There,” he said, his voice far higher than usual. Whatever, if Ryuji wanted to tell anyone about how embarrassing it sounded he would also have to explain what he did to cause it. 

“Good,” Ryuji said. “Ugh, got black stuff all over my hands. Can we try to find somewhere else? We’ll come back to it if we have to.”

“I guess,” Morgana said.

“Oh, what about your ears?” Ryuji said, clearly distracted from his orderly circuit of his exterior. “They’re probably really sensitive.”

“They do definitely feel the wind when you drive me,” Morgana allowed. “But how are you going to reach them?”

“Easy,” Ryuji said, coming back into Morgana’s sight. And then Ryuji climbed onto his bonnet.

“What are you doing?” Morgana yelled. “You’re stepping on my face!”

“No, hang on, I reckon it’s going to be worth it,” Ryuji said, clambering up the windscreen until he was sitting on Morgana’s roof. 

Morgana was about to say ‘it absolutely will not’ when Ryuji stroked his ears and he felt like he was melting. “Oh.” His voice was breathy. “Do that again.”

He could almost picture how smug Ryuji was probably looking, but he did it again, and that was what mattered. “That’s nice,” Morgana said, as if that needed saying. Obviously there was no blood travelling through his body when he was a bus, but he felt a little light-headed, unable to think of anything except the point where Ryuji’s hand met his ears.

Ryuji took Morgana’s ear between his finger and thumb and rubbed. Morgana gasped and he felt a little oil trickle out of his exhaust. That was… embarrassing. This was nothing like getting his ears rubbed when he was a cat — which was a good thing, otherwise he would have popped a boner in front of Akira more than once. Ryuji kept rubbing his ear with one hand and began stroking his side. It hadn’t felt all that special before but now he let out a soft meow. 

He heard Ryuji chuckle above him. “That’s good,” he said softly. Morgana barely recognised his voice — when was the last time Ryuji had said something softly? “I’m glad this makes you feel good.”

All too soon, Ryuji stopped, and Morgana let out a whine. “Come on, I’m just going to see where else you’re sensitive,” he said, sliding down Morgana’s windscreen and ending up once more on the ground. 

“What about under your bonnet?” he said, making a move to open it until Morgana let out an angry hiss.

“Absolutely not. Would you like me sticking my hand down your throat and fondling your internal organs?”

“I mean, it would depend which internal organs,” Ryuji said, waggling his eyebrows. Morgana had walked right into that one.

“I think I can say with certainty that my prostate is not under my bonnet,” Morgana said. “If a bus has anything analogous to a prostate, I guess.”

“Fine,” Ryuji said, sounding put-upon. As if it were some kind of burden not to! “What about inside? I mean, I guess we all ride inside you, so that’s probably not the case.”

“It’s possible,” Morgana said slowly, thinking of how when Akira had his hands on the wheel Morgana could feel the heat of them more clearly than anything else. He opened the door and Ryuji obligingly stepped inside. It was probably because he was already turned on but it felt different from when they usually went inside him; more intimate, perhaps. 

Ryuji climbed over the gearstick to sit in the driver’s seat. “My steering wheel,” Morgana suggested. “And my gearstick.”

“Have you been getting off whenever we drive you?” Ryuji said, not doing what Morgana said. 

“No,” Morgana said. “As a group, you are extremely unsexy.”

“And not as a group…?” Ryuji said.

“Put your hands on the wheel, Ryuji,” Morgana said. He was absolutely not going to answer that.

Ryuji ran his hands over the steering wheel at last, making sure to wrap his hand around the cylinder that comprised the outside of the wheel, his hand rubbing back and forth. Was that the motion he did when he was getting himself off? Morgana meowed again — apparently when he was turned on he was mostly reduced to cat noises. That was a new discovery.

Just as Morgana thought he was getting himself under control, Ryuji’s hands on his steering wheel no longer all-consuming, Ryuji took his left hand and began fondling his gearstick. Morgana jolted and let out a high-pitched squeak.

“Was that bad?” Ryuji said, taking his hand off it.

“No,” Morgana said. “Go back to doing it — I need—”

Ryuji hummed and did something (Morgana couldn’t see any of this; while he did sort of want to see Ryuji’s face, he couldn’t deny this added a level of excitement) to his hand so that it was wet when he put it back on, moving his hand along the shaft of the gearstick like it was a dick. It definitely wasn’t a dick, but it did feel good, so Morgana wasn’t complaining. His engine revved — he hadn’t even been aware it was on. Ryuji laughed, saying, “I see this is really working for you.”

And then, his hand still working the shaft, he licked the tip of the gearstick. Morgana yowled, not considering that there were probably all sorts of reasons Ryuji should absolutely not put any part of him in his mouth. Ryuji began fellating it — he couldn’t get his mouth around the whole thing, but that was of no consequence; it felt incredible. No matter how good it was, a cat had sure as hell never felt anything like this.

Taking his mouth off the gearstick, Ryuji said, “Do you think you could come from this? Me sucking your gearstick?”

“I — I don’t know,” Morgana said shakily. “I don’t even know what an orgasm would be like for a bus.”

“Hmm,” Ryuji said. “Well, I’m distinctly uncomfortable and need to be wearing less clothing, and we’ve not investigated the sensitivity of your tailpipe, so how about we deal with that and then we can continue with this avenue of exploration?”

Morgana wanted to say no — he was practically vibrating with need — but Ryuji had been concentrating entirely on him, so it seemed only fair to let him get off, given they already knew exactly how to do that.

Morgana opened the door and Ryuji made his way around to the back. He went the long way so Morgana could see him pass in front of him, his erection very obvious through his boxers. He smirked at him, which Morgana thought was entirely unfair because it was very difficult to have facial expressions as a bus.

After a few moments of anticipation, Ryuji stuck his fingers inside the tailpipe and Morgana thought that if he could he would have hit the roof. Instead he yowled, sounding much like the female cats he had fucked.

“Excellent,” Ryuji said, taking his fingers out. There was the sound of a lid being popped and Ryuji made a small, strangled sound.

“What are you doing?” Morgana said, once again cursing the fact that he couldn’t see anything. It had added an element of excitement before but now he just really, really wanted to see Ryuji as he was like this. His face had already been flushed when he was walking in front of Morgana — how much more flushed was it now? Had his mouth fallen open? Had he closed his eyes?

“Just getting ready,” Ryuji said. “Though maybe it’s not all that necessary — you seem to have provided plenty of lubrication of your own.”

“Shut up,” Morgana said, but there was no heat in it. “You try having hands all over your — oh God.” 

Ryuji had stuck his dick into the tailpipe. When Morgana had done this before, as a human, his partners had gone slowly, millimetre by millimetre, as he got used to the slight burn of it. This time there was no need — he didn’t know which he preferred.

It was ridiculous to feel full. He was a bus; he had an entire interior that was entirely empty except for its furniture. Was it some kind of sense memory from once being a person? 

He thought of how amazing it would be to have one person fucking his tailpipe and one person sucking his gearstick — but when he imagined it both people were Ryuji. Could you somehow acquire a persona that was identical to you? Because Morgana would absolutely — wait. It didn’t _need_ to be Ryuji. Any persona would do.

They were both far too gone to even consider summoning personas, though. Next time.

Ryuji groaned as he began to move. “You’re so—” he said, but didn’t seem inclined to finish the thought. Morgana could hear him breathing heavily. What he wouldn’t give for eyes at the back of his bus.

He settled in a rhythm that slowly got faster. “Spent so long getting you ready that I don’t think I’m going to last long,” he warned. “The sounds you made — got me so hard. Wanted to take care of it myself but I wanted to fuck you more.”

“That’s — that’s fine,” Morgana said. He could feel something building in his undercarriage. Back when Ryuji had suggested this, Morgana had been convinced they would do it once and never again, but now all he could think about was how to make this feeling happen as often as possible.

Ryuji kept making small, cut-off sounds — for someone who was so loud the rest of the time, he made surprisingly little noise during sex. He grunted as he thrust and as the feeling in his undercarriage grew, Morgana began to wonder what would happen when he came — and then Ryuji reached down to rub at his wheel well, and Morgana abruptly found out as he came with a yowl. Oil felt like it was filling his tailpipe, but he honestly had no idea. 

“Oh God, Morgana,” Ryuji said, and Morgana was satisfied to hear _him_ sounding out of breath this time. “That felt amazing.”

“Glad my orgasm made you feel amazing,” Morgana said. He could feel his bonnet shifting up and down, like he was breathing heavily.

“Fuck off,” Ryuji said. The rhythm of his thrusts got more erratic and finally his hips stuttered and he let out a wordless yell as he came, his jizz feeling impossibly hot in Morgana’s overly sensitive tailpipe.

He pulled out once he’d caught his breath. Morgana missed the feeling already. 

“Oh fuck,” Ryuji said, sounding mildly inconvenienced if anything. “I’ve got oil all over my dick.”

“Wouldn’t that happen every time you fucked a car?”

“Well, first of all, I don’t know what car anatomy you’re thinking of, but yours is clearly different. Secondly, I usually wear a condom for easier cleanup.”

“And why didn’t you this time?” Morgana really wanted to see him but could not possibly admit that out loud by asking him to come into view. 

“Forgot,” Ryuji admitted. “Besides, once we go back I don’t think the oil will come with me.”

“I guess,” Morgana said. Finally Ryuji came around to Morgana’s front, holding his clothes in one hand and still completely naked. Morgana was glad to see he looked as flushed and slightly dishevelled as Morgana felt.

“So you liked it then?” Ryuji said with a grin.

“Of course I liked it,” Morgana said.

“Same time next week?” Ryuji said it as if it were a foregone conclusion — which, in his defence, it was.

“Same time next week.”

How the hell was Morgana supposed to be satisfied with a cat in heat now?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you write 3,260 words of carfucking in one sitting. it's fine, i'm fine.


End file.
